FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to an ignition timing control apparatus for internal combustion engines which functions so that the occurrence of knock is detected from the vibration, sound or the like caused inside and outside of the engine cylinders by their internal pressures and the ignition timing is retarded in response to the occurrence of a knock signal.